


[vore] Good Bunny

by wolfbunny



Series: Mishmash Kemonomimi AU series [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, ambiguous vore, kemonomimi skeletons, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Swapfell wolves have caught Swap bunnies.Ambiguous ending.





	[vore] Good Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I've marked "major character death" because one might naturally assume that when you get eaten you die! But then again, maybe you just get some magic drained out of you and then let go. It mostly depends on whether I thought of more story and I need the prey alive for the continuation :3

Razz was proud of his brother for catching the bunny, not that he would admit it. True, it hadn’t been particularly hard, but when Razz had pounced on the larger rabbit and the smaller one had bolted straight at Slim, he could easily picture it slipping through his brother’s fingers. But Slim had snatched it up and held on even though it struggled. Maybe he wasn’t a completely hopeless excuse for a wolf after all.  
  
For a moment Razz was worried Slim would take pity on it and let it go. He seemed bothered by its distress, going so far as to stroke its blue-tinted ears. This meant holding it in one hand, and the bunny renewed its efforts to break free; but Slim’s grip was firm even if his voice was soft as he whispered comforting words to his prey. “There, there. Good bunny.”  
  
Razz rolled his eyelights, but if that was the way Slim wanted to do it—maybe calming the bunny had some advantages, like less chance of getting scratched. The bunny wasn’t terribly soothed, though, still trying to pull itself out of Slim’s hands. It was starting to cry in frustration.  
  
“No, don’t cry, bunny. It’s okay.” Slim nuzzled it, which just made it cry harder. He didn’t seem to notice, taking in its scent. “Good bunny, sweet bunny,” he breathed, licking up its tears.  
  
“Stars, no!” The bunny found its voice. “Let go of me! No! Stop that!”  
  
“Shh, it’s okay, just relax. What a good bunny.” Slim didn’t raise his voice to compete with the rabbit’s, his words almost drowned out by its protests. He kept nuzzling and talking to it until its voice deteriorated into whimpers and sobs.  
  
The other bunny, which Razz had been pinning down the whole time, tried to jolt free, and he adjusted his grip on its hoodie. He would deal with it after he was done watching his brother.  
  
Slim relaxed his hold on the bunny and it immediately tried to pull itself out of his hands, but it didn’t have the energy it had had at the beginning. Slim held it loosely and let it climb from one hand to another, never giving it a chance to jump off.  
  
“Please let me go,” the rabbit begged, turning its skull to look at him.  
  
“Shh, don’t say that. It’s okay.” He licked its face again.  
  
“No! No, it’s not!” the bunny shrieked, but stopped its futile escape attempts, curling up to sob into its gloves in Slim’s hands.  
  
“Sure it is. Do you want to take these off?” Slim tugged at the knot holding the blue bandanna around its neck.  
  
“No! Please!” The bunny wept harder, digging its fingers into the bandanna. Razz was starting to think Slim was the crueler of the two of them.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Slim let go of the bit of cloth and returned to petting the bunny’s skull and ears. “Whatever you want, bunny.”  
  
The bunny looked at him reproachfully. “Let me go.”  
  
Slim didn’t show any sign of hearing it. He licked its skull again, this time letting his teeth rest against it for a moment before he pulled away. The bunny cried more tears for him to lick up, weakly pushing at his jaws as he did. He stuck his tongue under its shirt, and it couldn’t do anything because the orange magic was too slick to grasp.  
  
“I do like the taste of your bones,” he said.  
  
The bunny glared at him through fresh tears.  
  
“Okay, okay, don’t worry,” Slim assured it, and at last pushed its skull and shoulders between his jaws.  
  
“Wait! Wait, please!”  
  
Slim took it back out. “What’s wrong, bunny?”  
  
“Don’t—don’t eat me,” the bunny pleaded.  
  
“Oh, is that all? Silly, tasty bunny.” Slim slid it in deeper this time and gulped, ignoring its arms scrabbling for a hold on his skull and its legs kicking at his hand, pressing a finger against its fluffy tail to push it farther in. The bunny’s protests were muffled and then silenced, and in a moment its legs disappeared between the wolf’s jaws.  
  
The bunny Razz was sitting on tried to jerk loose with a strangled yelp. Razz took a page from his brother’s book and patted its skull between its orange-tinted ears. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten you.”


End file.
